


Not As It Seems Part XII

by eliniel



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Injury, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steamy, Wrist Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: When the Warrior of Light hurts herself while training, she learns about Emet-Selch's policy on healing injuries.





	Not As It Seems Part XII

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Gorse. Thanks to Crystal for giving me a plot idea.

I’d taken it upon myself, in my downtime on the First, to continue a discipline I’d started learning while back on the Source- a form of hand-to-hand combat. Some evenings, before retiring for the night, I wandered into the training hall to watch the monks of this shard practice their forms. They bid me join them, teaching me their art, and even letting me participate in their sparring matches. 

One evening, they pitted me against a rather advanced student. I dropped into my stance and watched him carefully. 

Most of the trainees have tells- a lean towards the direction they would attack from or a catch of their breath before they lunged forward.

My opponent on this day did not. He shot towards me, quickly. I jumped backwards, avoiding one of his fists, and caught his other with my arm. The fast-paced match continued for minutes, until we were both sucking in quick breaths. Sweat ran down the side of my face, tickling my skin, my mind bothering me to wipe it away.

I noticed too late that my partner went for a sweep and I was knocked off my feet. I landed hard, on my side, the wind knocked out of me. When I went to sit up, I hissed in pain as my wrist couldn’t hold my weight. 

“Are you alright?” one of the students asked, bending over me. I waved his question away. 

“I’m fine,” I said as he helped me up. “But, I think I’m done for the day.”

I headed back to my room for the night, moving my arm, stretching the muscles and tendons, but when I’d get to my wrist I could barely move it without pain shooting up to my shoulder. I winced and pulled open the door to my room with my good hand. 

I could hear movement and running water in the bathing room. Emet-Selch must have decided on a bath while waiting for me. 

I carefully shrugged out of my training clothes and sat on the edge of my mattress, using my rudimentary healing spell on my hand. When I moved it again, the ache had not subsided. I pursed my lips and reached for the book on my bedside table. 

I sat cross-legged on the bed, my arm lying limply in my lap, with the open book on the mattress in front of me, reading the small chapter on healing magic, intently, trying to figure out if there was more I could do in the moment.

I heard the door to the bathing room open and I looked up for a moment when the Ascian stepped out, drying his hair with a towel. I let my gaze roll over the planes of his half-dressed body before looking back down at my book. 

I heard him breathe a laugh. “Whatever that tome contains must be fascinating if you’d rather look at it than me.”

“Mm,” I hummed, noncommittally. “I’m looking for something.” He slid onto the bed, next to me, looking over at what I was reading. Quickly, I moved my shoulder so that he wouldn’t nudge it. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden movement. 

“Properties of healing magic? What happened?”

“Nothing I can’t deal with myself.”

“Oh, hero,” he sighed, reaching for my injured arm. How is it he always knew? 

“Wait- No-!” He grabbed me by the elbow, lifting my arm to examine my wrist. “Ow!”

He clicked his tongue. “That fall you took sprained your wrist.” I furrowed my brow.

“You were watching?”

“I’m always watching,” came his nonchalant reply. I pursed my lips again, nearly pouting as he carefully turned my wrist over in his hands, placing both thumbs on top of the thin skin. “Your magic is not strong enough to heal it.” 

“Why do you think I was reading-”

“I’m going to bind it with my arcane magic, hero.” He looked down in concentration. “It won’t heal your injury, but it will hold it in place so it can mend naturally.”

“I can handle it my-”

“Yes, clearly, you can.” He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but he held tightly. I cringed, the pain in my wrist making itself apparent. We stared at each other in opposition for a few long moments, my jaw clenched. 

Finally, with a sigh, I relaxed and let him do as he wanted, waving my good hand for him to continue. He was probably more stubborn than I was, and he was used to getting his way. 

When he began filtering his magic into my wrist, it was unexpectedly cool. A shiver ran up my spine and I heard him exhale a laugh through his nose at my reaction. He gently massaged the skin as his aether flowed into me. 

Slowly, the pain subsided. I blew out a sigh, but he didn’t release my hand, thumbs still rubbing circles into my wrist. 

“There, now,” he cooed, quietly. “Mostly better.”

He lowered his head, leaving a chaste, tingling kiss on the inside of my wrist, just over the vein through where my life pumped. 

I felt the heat rise to my face at the feeling of his mouth against the tender skin there. 

I stopped breathing as the Ascian continued further down, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down the palm of my hand, stopping at the end of my middle finger. He paused and looked up at me, taking in my flaring cheeks and wide eyes.

He smirked and continued, slowly laying his mouth against each finger. I sucked in a sharp breath as he took my index finger into his mouth, lightly sucking. He nipped the very tip as he released it and moved on to each finger in turn.

My abdomen caught fire at his careful ministrations. I bit my lip and moved to change the position I was sitting in, the throbbing between my legs almost too intense to handle. 

He seemed to realize this, and lowered my hand back onto the bed. He got close to me, then, my breath coming out in small puffs against his face. He put one hand on the back of my head and pressed his mouth to mine, slowly guiding me back, laying my head on the pillow. He inserted his knee between my legs as he hovered over me, applying a gentle pressure that made my entire body radiate. 

A small moan escaped my mouth as I reached my hands up, the pain in my wrist gone entirely now. I threaded my fingers through his hair, as I returned his affections, grinding my hips against his leg. 

He broke the kiss for a moment, eyes searching mine, the smug grin once again plastered on his face.

“How does it feel, my dear hero?”

I couldn’t help it when one side of my mouth tilted upwards and I turned my nose up at him.

“I suppose it will do, Ascian,” I responded, pulling him back down to meet me.


End file.
